Sailing vessels have existed for centuries. While modern sailing vessels have taken advantage of the progress made in materials and methods science, the fundamental operation of a sailing vessel remains the same. That is, depending on wind conditions and direction, a sail or sails must be raised, lowered, or trimmed to optimize the performance of the craft. Most modern sailboats have at least two sails that are used and typically have additional halyards included for spares and for specialty sails.
Modernly, as in historical times, sails are raised and lowered via a system of lines or halyards attached to the heads of sails. For clarity, the head of the sail is the top most portion of a triangular sail, which is the most common shape for modern sailboats. The halyard is attached to sail with a clasping device typically called a shackle having a curved and enclosed top and an open section with a pin that is placed through a metal or plastic grommet or cringle at the head of the sail. The top most portion of the shackle is used to attach the halyard.
Since the marine environment is corrosive to high zinc alloys (and other ferrous metals), shackles and most marine hardware is either 316 grade stainless steel, plastic, carbon fiber or similar material. Such marine hardware serves several purposes, and for purposes of the present invention, it is only noted here that such hardware in addition to the shackle does exist.
If a shackle should accidentally become disconnected from a sail, for example, if the pin holding the sail cringle is dislodged, the shackle will be difficult to retrieve since the wind will tend to move the shackle away from the vessel or the weight of the opposite end of the line will bring the shackle to the top of the mast. In fact, at present, the only practical way to retrieve the shackle for reattachment is to either ascend the mast and manually retrieve it or try to fashion some sort of snagging device. In the first case, this involves either a crewmember hoisting themselves aloft, a crewmember being hoisted aloft by another, or using pre-installed mast steps. In the second case, this involves multiple lines whipping around with a crewmember trying to snag it. Both of these situations are dangerous and time consuming operations.
In the case of the first contemporary method, if a crewmember wishes to hoist themselves aloft, products such as the TopClimber from ATN, Inc., Hollywood, Fla., may be used. This device allows a crewmember to place each foot in a loop and, using upper body strength and alternate foot movement, slowly pull themselves to the head of the mast.
Alternatively, a classic “bosun's chair” may be used. For this method, the crewmember sits in a seat and is pulled aloft by one or more other crewmembers. It is possible for a single crewmember to use the chair method, but it is difficult and requires significant strength.
A third contemporary method for ascending the mast is to use pre-installed steps, either fixed or folding, such as the folding mast step from Sea Dog, Everett, Wash. In this method the mast has had a set of folding steps permanently attached to the sides of the mast. When required for maintenance, the steps are folder outward and the crewmember climbs aloft a step at a time. When the crewmember descends, each step is folded inward to prevent fowling of other rigging.
In the case of the snag method, a crewmember uses a weighted grappling hook with one or more tines, casting the device upward to retrieve the unattached shackle. Of course, this method has some very dangerous and damaging side effects. For example, if the device fails to retrieve the unattached shackle it will necessarily fall back to the deck causing damage to the boat and/or other crewmembers.
Each of the above methods has its drawbacks. For each, one or more crewmembers are put at risk of injury due to falling, tangling or other physical failure modes. Additionally, damage to the craft itself is likely if the snag method is attempted. Beyond the danger, because all present methods use the existing halyard system, the crewmember can have trouble reaching the actual masthead to accomplish the retrieval.
While the step method seems to be satisfactory, it involves expense and has the severe drawback of creating a potential interference to the running rigging when the vessel is underway. In addition, snagging a line either from the deck or at the masthead involves similar drawbacks. Also, with all methods, while relatively easy to accomplish at dockside or while anchored in calm waters, neither can be used safely while under way or in rough water.
What would be desirable would be an apparatus and method that would allow a single crewmember to accomplish the retrieval task from the safety of the deck.